The Slumber Party
by SimplePlan9876
Summary: The Little Misses of Dillydale are at a slumber party hosted by Little Miss Sunshine. By the end of the night, one of them discovers something that could change her whole life, and after strange things happen, they find two uninvited guests and the girls believe some sort of punishment might be in order. Fixed!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show or any of its characters.**

 **Note: I've been working on this story since I posted "The Accident", about six months. I took a long break from it because I ran out of ideas, but whenever I could I forced myself to sit down and write it, and now it's finally done. I just hope it's good.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dark clouds were beginning to form overhead, hiding the midday sun as lightning lit up the sky and thunder crackled in the distance.

A group of Little Misses were hurrying through the streets, hoping to arrive at the pink house before it started raining. But they stopped when they heard someone calling out to them. Turning around, they saw their friend running down the sidewalk, out of breath by the time she skipped to a halt in front of them.

"What's the rush, Miss. Curious?" asked the red one in her witch-like voice.

Once she was able to speak, Little Miss Curious confessed," I was afraid of being late."

The half circle shaped Little Miss took a step toward her, going off in her usual nonstop talking. "We are on our way there right now. The others should already be there. Besides," she added," she promised to wait for everyone before starting." She studied her friend in front of her for a moment. "Where's your things, Miss. Curious? She told us to bring everything we need for the night, but you don't–"

The last member of the group interrupted her, shoving her roughly aside and ordering her to be quiet. Then she turned her attention on the curious Little Miss. "Where _are_ your things?" she questioned, and she gestured to the duffle bag she was carrying before pointing to the other two who also carried bags. "We are prepared for the night, but you're not."

"I wasn't sure what to bring," admitted Little Miss Curious, and she glanced down at her feet.

"It's no big deal," Little Miss Scary assured her as she turned to continue down the sidewalk. Her friends chased after her. "I'm sure if you need something, one of the others will have it."

The walked seemed longer than usual, probably because they had to listen to the chatty Little Miss talk about whatever came to mind all the way there. A few times Little Miss Bossy snapped at her to shut her mouth, which she'd do for no more than a second before she started up again.

Finally the house came into view, but suddenly something huge stepped in their path right as a bolt of lightning brightened up the whole sky, the blinding light hiding what it was. They all screamed and bunched together in fear while thunder echoed all around them.

When it cleared, they relaxed after seeing who it was. Little Miss Scary burst into laughter as if she enjoyed being scared, but Little Miss Chatterbox looked embarrassed about the way she reacted. Little Miss Curious hid herself behind the others, unable to meet the newcomer's eyes. She could feel her heart beat faster in her chest, and her hands started to shake uncontrollably.

"Don't do that!" Little Miss Bossy growled, taking a step forward.

Instantly, the Mr. Man looked guilty about startling the girls. "Sorry," their light green friend murmured with a frown. But then interest filled his gaze, and he leaned closer to them. "Are you all on your way to Miss. Sunshine's?" he asked.

Little Miss Bossy's eyes narrowed. She moved the strap of her bag around her body until it slipped behind her, and she signaled to the others to do the same. "How did you know that?" she demanded, but before he could answer, Little Miss Scary accused," He's been spying on us!"

The two Little Misses started walking toward him in a threatening manner while the chatty one looked on anxiously, and Little Miss Curious frowned at the scene in front of her, wishing there was something she could do to help him.

Before anymore could be done the small man appeared in between his best friend and the girls, holding his hands up as if in an attempt to calm the situation. "Please don't be upset with my associate," he begged. "He only wants to know what you all plan to do at Miss. Sunshine's on an afternoon like this one." He pointed up at the stormy sky.

"That's none of his business!" Little Miss Bossy insisted, and she turned to the others for support, but the only one who nodded in agreement was Little Miss Scary.

Little Miss Chatterbox took a few steps backwards, an uncertain look on her face and for once she did not talk.

But Little Miss Curious didn't understand. "Why can't they know that we're having a slumb–" Suddenly Little Miss Scary slapped her hand over the curious Little Miss's mouth, hissing at her to keep quiet, and Little Miss Curious blinked at her, even more confused now.

"Now get out of our way," Little Miss Bossy ordered. The first raindrops started to fall, but she didn't seem to care as she glared at the two friends in front of her.

Mr. Nosy started to protest, but he quickly cut himself off as if he realized that he wouldn't get an answer out of the girls, and he hung his head in disappointment, letting out a soft sigh.

Mr. Small put his hand on his arm in an assuring way. "Come, Nose, we better hurry on home before the storm gets worse."

Without another word, the light green Mr. Man followed him away from the Little Misses and down the path that led to the large observatory where they lived. Little Miss Curious watched them leave, frowning. She wished her friends would had let her tell him that they were all gathering at Little Miss Sunshine's house for a slumber party so he wouldn't be wondering what they were doing all night.

 _I'll tell him everything tomorrow,_ she decided.

Suddenly, she realized that her friends were walking off, heading to the pink house. She ran after them, her hair weighing her down as the rain fell harder. Little Miss Curious skidded to a halt when she saw that Little Miss Bossy had stopped in front of her; she didn't want to be yelled at like the Mr. Men who were only asking innocent questions.

As the blue Little Miss lifted her hand to knock on the door, Little Miss Curious glanced over her shoulder in the direction the nosy man and his friend had went. But it was hard to see in the driving rain so she lowered her gaze to the muddy ground and tried to push all thoughts of the light green Mr. Man out of her mind.

After a few moments the door opened and there stood the bubbly Little Miss, her usual cheerful smile on her face, but instead of her everyday outfit, she was wearing a yellow nightgown, only sticking out from the color of her skin because of the pink flowers on it.

"Hey!" she greeted her friends, immediately inviting them in and telling them that they can take their things to the guest room where everyone else was. "Where's your bag?" she asked Little Miss Curious as she closed the door.

Little Miss Curious opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted when Little Miss Bossy walked up, speaking to Little Miss Sunshine. "Sorry if we're a bit late. We ran into some… friends." It sounded like she had to force out the last word as if she didn't even want to call the Mr. Men that.

"More like they knew where we'd be and decided to wait for us," Little Miss Scary corrected, joining them. Her eyes were sparkling with annoyance. "I wouldn't put anything past them. You know how they are, always snooping around."

Little Miss Sunshine blinked, glancing from one Little Miss to the other and then back again. "You talking about Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small?" she asked, going on almost immediately when both of them nodded. "The others mentioned speaking with them. That's probably how they found out that you were coming here."

Little Miss Bossy and Little Miss Scary shared a look before walking off. It was clear that they weren't happy to hear that news of the girls' slumber party had spread to the two nosiest people in the whole town. _I don't understand the need to keep this such a big secret,_ thought Little Miss Curious in confusion. _I'm sure they aren't the only ones who knows._

She jumped when a voice spoke beside her. "I might have a nightgown for you to wear," Little Miss Sunshine told her, starting to head down a hallway. "You need to dry off before you catch a cold," she added as Little Miss Curious ran to catch up to her, and she pointed to the dark orange Little Miss's soaked clothes.

Little Miss Curious glanced behind her to see wet spots on the carpet where she and the others had stepped since entering the house after being out in the storm. "Sorry," she murmured, turning back to her friend, but Little Miss Sunshine waved her apology away and assured her that it was fine.

The girls entered a bedroom, and Little Miss Curious watched as Little Miss Sunshine walked over to a dresser, opening up one of the drawers. As she began to search through the clothes, Little Miss Curious looked around the room, never being in here before. The wall was pink like everywhere else in the house, and there was a few colorful posters hanging up. She switched her gaze over to the bed, noticing all the toy animals spread out around the pillows.

 _This matches her personality,_ she thought, knowing very well how cheerful and good-spirited Little Miss Sunshine was. No doubt she'd have a room like this.

She was suddenly distracted when Little Miss Sunshine walked up to her, a nightgown in one hand while she held onto a towel with the other. "Here you go," she said as she handed the towel to Little Miss Curious.

The dark orange Little Miss undid her hair and dried it off as best as she could before styling it back into the shape of a question mark, sticking her bow in to keep it up. When she was done with all that, Little Miss Sunshine gave her the nightdress and then started heading to the door, calling over her shoulder," Join us in the guest room when you're dressed."

"Thanks." Little Miss Curious watched her leave. Once she was gone, the curious Little Miss looked down at the nightgown, feeling her heart beat faster. It was a shade of light green, very close to the same color of the Mr. Man who has been haunting her thoughts ever since she first met him all those years ago.

She quickly changed outfits, setting her wet clothes on the edge of the dresser for now. Then she wrapped her arms around her body and closed her eyes, imagining that it was him giving her a big hug.

The Little Miss was so lost in her daydream that she didn't even realize someone was near until she felt a touch on her shoulder right as a boom of thunder seemed to shake the whole house.

Startled, she jerked around to see her light brown friend floating in front of her. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Miss. Magic!" she exclaimed as she watched the Little Miss with magical abilities lower herself down.

"Sorry about that, Miss. Curious," she apologized in her Scottish accent, looking at her anxiously. "I only wanted to know what you were doing."

Hot with embarrassment, Little Miss Curious glanced sideways, wishing that she hadn't been foolish enough to pretend that he was holding her when the others were in the room down the hall.

Little Miss Magic took a step toward her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me," she assured her, smiling sweetly at her, and Little Miss Curious felt better.

"Thanks," she murmured.

The light brown Little Miss suddenly changed the subject. "Now come on." She pointed out the door. "Everyone is already getting settled, and I think they want to start the games soon."

"Games?" Little Miss Curious inquired.

Her friend only nodded and took the lead to where the others were. The curious Little Miss was so interested in finding out what games they were going to play that she forgot all about her wet clothes that were still hanging on the dresser and dripping onto the carpet.

Once in the other room, Little Miss Curious looked around, seeing that some of the Little Misses were gathered around the table that had snacks and drinks on it, eating sandwiches or getting punch.

Little Miss Magic left her friend's side to go join them.

Beside the bed, Little Miss Sunshine seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with Little Miss Chatterbox and Little Miss Helpful who also wore nightgowns just like everyone else.

"Is there anything I can help with?" the fuchsia Little Miss was asking.

But Little Miss Sunshine shook her head. "No," she responded, and she glanced around the room. Little Miss Curious noticed that she smiled when her gaze moved over the table where the girls were talking and laughing. "Everything is perfect," she added to Little Miss Helpful.

Just as Little Miss Curious walked over to them, Little Miss Chatterbox went off in her usual chatter. "This is great so far," she addressed Little Miss Sunshine. "I mean we just got here, and we haven't done much yet, but it's still great, and I'm sure it's only going to get better from here on."

There was a break in her talking where she took a deep breath, and Little Miss Curious saw this as her chance to ask the host a question. "What kind of games are we going to play?"

Instantly, a huge smile formed on Little Miss Sunshine's face. She clapped her hands in excitement and hopped in place. "The games are going to be so much fun!" she declared instead of replying with a direct answer to Little Miss Curious's question. Then she called out to the rest of the girls, and soon all the partygoers were together in the center of the room.

Everyone fell silent, even Little Miss Chatterbox, as they waited to see what the yellow Little Miss would say.

"First we are going to do a scavenger hunt," she announced, and she ran over to a pink bag that was placed in the corner. She opened it and searched through it before returning to her friends with several pieces of paper in her hands. "There's stuff all over the house for you to find," she explained as she handed each Little Miss their own list.

Little Miss Curious looked down at the paper, scanning over the list of objects and naming them in her head so she could memorize them all. _A sock, a heart-shaped cookie cutter… something fluffy? Like a stuffed animal?_ As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she remembered seeing the toys on Little Miss Sunshine's bed, and she was sure a few of them were fluffy.

Then something on the piece of paper caught her attention, and she blinked in confusion. But right as she opened her mouth, Little Miss Whoops spoke up, asking the question that Little Miss Curious was about to. "What's with the silver box?" The blue Little Miss lowered the paper to look curiously at Little Miss Sunshine.

"Oh, that's a special surprise," she revealed with a little hop. "The first one to find the silver box gets what's inside it!"

Almost as soon as she was done speaking, the girls darted across the room, some of them being shoved aside as their friends tried to squeeze through the door. Within seconds, it was only Little Miss Sunshine and Little Miss Curious left in the room. The dark orange Little Miss was looking over her list, wondering where the rest of the objects could be, when a voice distracted her.

"I didn't tell you about your slippers, did I?"

Little Miss Curious lowered the paper and turned to her. "Slippers?"

Nodding, Little Miss Sunshine explained," There was a pair of slippers by the door in my room, but I guess I forgot to mention them."

"Oh yeah." Little Miss Curious remembered noticing them in the bubbly Little Miss's room. At the time, she didn't think she needed them, but now that she saw everyone else wearing slippers, she didn't want to be the only one who was barefooted.

Suddenly, she realized that Little Miss Sunshine was heading to the door, pausing when she got to it. "If you want, you can go back to get them," she told her in a slow tone, and she winked. Then she giggled under her breath. But she disappeared into the hallway before Little Miss Curious had time to ask her what that was all about.

 _That was weird,_ she thought, wondering if she should go back. She finally decided to return to the bedroom, and she immediately spotted the slippers next to the door.

She quickly put them on, about to leave to start the scavenger hunt when something caught her attention and she froze. Walking over to the dresser, she looked it over. "Strange," she muttered, glancing around on the floor, but all she saw was the wet spot on the carpet, the only evidence that her soaked clothes had ever been there. "Where did they go?" she questioned out loud. Did one of the others take them and put them somewhere else?

The sound of footsteps made her glance over her shoulder to see Little Miss Naughty and Little Miss Scary entering the room, both of them holding onto an object from the list.

"Maybe there's something in here," the red Little Miss suggested, spinning in a circle as if to take in everything at once.

Little Miss Naughty pointed to the bed and exclaimed," There!" She ran across the room with her friend right behind her. "Something fluffy," she announced as she picked up one of the stuffed animals.

"Great! With the two of us working together, we are sure to win and maybe even find the silver box!" There was excitement in Little Miss Scary's voice.

Being the curious girl she was, the dark orange Little Miss walked over to them and asked," You're working together?"

They nodded at the same time. "Miss. Sunshine didn't say we couldn't," Little Miss Scary pointed out. She glanced down at the book in her hands before turning her gaze to Little Miss Naughty who held the rest of the stuff. "We already found a few things," she added in a pride filled tone.

For a few moments, Little Miss Curious was so impressed with their strategy that she forgot all about her missing clothes, but when she remembered, she explained to her friends that she had put them on the dresser and now they were gone. "Have either of you seen them?" she asked.

"Sorry, no," Little Miss Scary responded while Little Miss Naughty just shrugged, and then they walked out of the bedroom, leaving Little Miss Curious to stare after them.

As she stood there, still wondering where her clothes could be, she was suddenly distracted when she noticed one of her other friends walking past the door. She decided to worry about her clothes later and ran to catch up to the light brown Little Miss, calling out to her.

Stopping, she turned around as Little Miss Curious came to a halt in front of her. "Miss. Scary and Miss. Naughty are working together on the hunt," she told her. "Do you want to do the same?"

Little Miss Magic thought for a moment. Then she nodded and took out her wand, starting to float in the air as she responded with a sure.

"I doubt we'd need magic," Little Miss Curious giggled, watching as her friend lowered herself back down.

"You never know." Little Miss Magic shrugged and started to look around the house again with Little Miss Curious right behind her. They managed to find a couple of things, and as they passed the bathroom, they decided to check in there since one of the objects on the list was a hair clip and they guessed the bathroom was the best place for that to be.

Little Miss Curious froze though when she saw her clothes hanging over the side of the bathtub. _How did they get in here?_ she wondered in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Little Miss Magic asked as she stopped beside her friend, following her gaze.

The dark orange Little Miss explained how she had put her soaked clothes on the dresser in Little Miss Sunshine's room, but when she returned, they were missing, and now they somehow ended up here in the bathroom.

Little Miss Magic shrugged casually. "Maybe one of the others noticed them and thought they should move them in here so they could dry," she suggested. Then she walked over to the sink, picking up something before turning back to Little Miss Curious. "Got it," she announced, showing her the butterfly hair clip. "Now come on, let's see if we can find anything else."

Realizing that the other Little Miss must be right about her clothes, Little Miss Curious decided to put the whole incident out of her mind, just glad that she had found them. She followed her friend out of the bathroom.

Soon all of the partygoers were in the guest room again with everything they had been able to collect. They were all talking happily amongst themselves, laughing and joking around. But everyone went quiet when Little Miss Scary turned to the host and asked," So who won?"

"Won?" Little Miss Sunshine echoed, blinking once and then she closed her eyes as she threw her hands in the air. "This was all for fun! No winners and no losers!"

The others exchanged looks, a few appearing disappointed, but Little Miss Curious noticed that most of them agreed with the yellow Little Miss that this was fun and that they didn't care who gathered the most objects.

Little Miss Bossy suddenly spoke up. "Did anyone find the silver box?" she asked, looking at each Little Miss in turn, but nobody came forward.

 _I wonder where it could be,_ Little Miss Curious thought. As she glanced around at her friends, she realized that Little Miss Sunshine was staring at her, and when she met her eyes, she saw the slight frown form on her face before it turned back into her usual cheerful smile.

"There's still plenty of time for someone to find it," she assured the girls. "But how about in the meantime, we do something else?"

"Like what?" Little Miss Daredevil questioned.

For a few moments everyone seemed to think about that, and then Little Miss Naughty gasped, causing all of the Little Misses to turn to her. "Let's tell stories!"

As soon as she said that, Little Miss Scary's eyes brightened. "Scary stories?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

Most of the others murmured agreements, outnumbering the ones who didn't think that was a good idea, Little Miss Curious among them. But since the majority wanted to tell scary stories, they got into a circle in the middle of the room, and Little Miss Curious found herself in between Little Miss Magic and Little Miss Whoops.

Of course Little Miss Scary was the first to go, immediately jumping into a story that supposedly took place on a stormy afternoon. "Just like this one," she had added as if to rise the tension in the room which she managed to do, Little Miss Curious noticed. As she went on with the story, only getting scarier as the characters entered a house that was said to be haunted, her friends listened in uneasy silence.

The moment she mentioned in the story that the lights went off, the same exact thing happened, leaving the girls in darkness since the gray clouds outside covered the whole sky, cutting off any sunlight from coming inside. Screams filled the room, and Little Miss Curious felt someone hug up on her, but she couldn't see who it was.

Just then a moaning could be heard close by, and Little Miss Curious's body stiffened with fear. The lights came back on to reveal a white figure on the bed, waving its arms all around as it continued to make scary noises. All Little Miss Curious could do was stare at it in horror and wonder if the ghost in the story somehow made it into the real world.

The only ones who didn't seem bothered by the sudden appearance of the ghost was Little Miss Scary, who was laughing, and Little Miss Daredevil. The fearless Little Miss walked over to the bed and reached for the figure, yanking on what Little Miss Curious thought was the ghost itself but turned out to just be a bedsheet. And under that was…

"Miss. Naughty!" everyone gasped at the same time, staring wide eyed at the purple Little Miss who still stood on the bed.

Chuckling she climbed to the floor. "Sometimes I just can't help myself!" she admitted, amusement in her voice.

Little Miss Scary walked over to her. "That was fantastic!" She snorted as she went into another laughing fit. "You should have seen your faces!" she added to the rest of the Little Misses.

Annoyance shined in Little Miss Bossy's eyes. "That wasn't funny!" she growled as she stormed over to them, but whatever she was going to say next was interrupted by a loud crash from another part of the house. Everyone jumped in surprise and huddled together.

"Okay, that's enough," Little Miss Daredevil said, turning to the two Little Misses who just scared everyone. But they also looked frightened. "It was funny the first time, but now your tricks are getting old."

"T-That wasn't us," Little Miss Naughty insisted.

It was clear the others didn't believe her, and they glared at the purple Little Miss and Little Miss Scary. But when they heard the loud crashing sound again, all of the girls gasped in surprise. "M-Maybe it's not them," Little Miss Whoops stammered, glancing around. "I mean they are here, so how can they be out there too?"

"I guess you're right," murmured Little Miss Daredevil, but she still gave Little Miss Naughty and Little Miss Scary a suspicious look.

"B-But," Little Miss Giggles started, both laughter and fear in her voice," if it's not them, then who could it be?"

An uneasy feeling spread throughout the room, and for a few moments nobody spoke. It was Little Miss Sunshine who broke the silence. "We have to go check it out."

Her friends stared at her like she was crazy. "W-What if it really is a ghost?" Little Miss Curious questioned, feeling her body start to shake just imagining a phantom out there making loud noises to frighten the girls.

"Yeah," Little Miss Chatterbox agreed. "I don't know about any of you, but I have no idea how to deal with a ghost. Does a ghost even have a weakness? How are you supposed to get rid of a ghost if you have one? Is there even a way–" She stopped talking when Little Miss Bossy slapped her hand over her mouth and ordered her to be quiet.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing," Little Miss Daredevil insisted, taking a couple of steps forward that brought her to the center of the group. "We need to go out there and show that ghost that we're not scared of it!"

Her speech inspired the others to leave the room. With Little Miss Daredevil in the lead, the Little Misses entered the hallway, looking up and down it.

"It sounded like it came from the kitchen," Little Miss Sunshine reported, pointing with her finger, and then they all started heading that way, moving as quietly as they could in hopes of sneaking up on the ghost.

Once they got to the kitchen, someone switched on the lights to reveal the mess on the floor. "Aww, it was just some pots," Little Miss Scary groaned, seeming very disappointed that there was no ghost.

"But how did they fall?" asked Little Miss Helpful, and she glanced around at the others, but nobody answered her question, and Little Miss Curious started to get freaked out again, the brief relief she had felt vanishing.

She was glad when someone suggested that they abandon the ghost hunt and return to the guest room. But right as they all turned to leave, Little Miss Whoops suddenly let out a gasp which made everyone spin around. Little Miss Curious was expecting the worse so she was relieved to see a smile on her friend's face as she reached for the silver box on the counter.

The blue Little Miss held it up high. "I found it!" she announced, grinning hugely.

Little Miss Sunshine walked over to her. "That's odd," she murmured, gently taking the silver box from Little Miss Whoops. "I could have sworn I hid it in my room." As she spoke, she glanced at Little Miss Curious, who was confused at first, wondering why she was staring at her like that. But then she remembered Little Miss Sunshine acting weird when she told her that she should go back to get her slippers earlier.

 _She was giving me a hint where to find the silver box without actually telling me,_ she realized. _But if it was in her room, how did it get out here?_ So many questions were running through Little Miss Curious's mind.

The dark orange Little Miss was distracted from her thoughts when Little Miss Sunshine started talked again. "I guess it doesn't really matter. You found it so you get what's inside it." It seemed like she was barely able to hold in all the excitement she was clearly feeling as she handed the box back to Little Miss Whoops.

The others murmured in agreement. Little Miss Whoops opened the box, almost immediately frowning. "Um… it's empty," she stammered, showing it to Little Miss Sunshine when the bubbly Little Miss looked confused.

"Oh no." The yellow Little Miss glanced around before running to her pantry and pulling out a couple of bags. "There was candy in it, but since something happened to it, I guess we can all share what's left. If that's okay?" she added, turning to Little Miss Whoops.

Little Miss Whoops smiled. "Of course."

So the girls returned to the room, all seeming to have forgotten about the possible threat of the ghost as they ate candy and talked to their friends.

After a few minutes, Little Miss Curious turned to Little Miss Sunshine who was beside her. "What now?" she asked curiously.

The yellow Little Miss had a thoughtful look on her face, but before she could respond, Little Miss Bossy exclaimed," Oh I know!" When she had everyone's attention, she said," Let's play Truth or Dare."

The others didn't even have time to agree or disagree with her because the blue Little Miss started giving out orders, telling them to make a circle in the center of the room. They obeyed since nobody else could think of another game to play.

"Who wants to go first?" Little Miss Sunshine glanced around the circle, and instantly Little Miss Bossy said that she was going first instead of asking. Again nobody objected.

After a few of the others went, it was Little Miss Curious's turn and she decided to go with Truth, curious to know what her friends would ask her. Little Miss Naughty spoke up. "Do you have a crush on anyone?" she questioned, leaning closer to her.

Little Miss Curious froze, feeling her heart start to beat faster, and she glanced at Little Miss Magic beside her, noticing the sympathetic frown on her face. _What do I do?_ she wondered. She knew the rules of the game says she has to be honest, but she didn't want to say it out loud in front of all her friends.

"Why did you ask her that?" Little Miss Scary turned to the purple Little Miss. "That's common knowledge at this point!"

Little Miss Curious stared at her, shocked. Was it common knowledge? As she glanced around at the others, she noticed that they were nodding as if agreeing with Little Miss Scary. If everyone knew, does that mean he does too? She gulped, wondering how he reacted when he found out. Did he liked her back? He never mentioned wanting to be more than friends…

She was knocked out of her trouble thoughts by Little Miss Naughty's voice. "I want her to say it," she explained with a wicked smile.

Not sure what to do, Little Miss Curious found herself looking to the others, but they were all saying that she should just go ahead and confess to get it over with and so they can continue with the game. The Little Miss sighed and muttered out his name, lowering her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't hear you." There was amusement in Little Miss Naughty's tone while mischief shined in her eyes. "Who do you have a crush on?"

With Little Miss Naughty pressuring her and just thinking he might not like her back, the dark orange Little Miss suddenly felt like crying. She tried to force back the tears, but the next time she blinked, they started rolling down her face. Why was she so determined to make Little Miss Curious say it in front of everyone?

"Mr. Nosy," she sobbed, and she stumbled to her feet, turning her back on the group. She hurried over to the bed and buried her face in the covers as she cried even more.

Footsteps made her look up to see Little Miss Magic stopping beside her; she put her hand on her shoulder as she murmured comforting words to her. It was then that Little Miss Curious noticed that the others were turning on Little Miss Naughty, even Little Miss Scary, who had been hanging with the purple Little Miss all afternoon.

"You took it too far," the red Little Miss accused her as she stood up, going over to Little Miss Curious to check if she was okay.

Little Miss Naughty was staring at them with confusion in her gaze. "What?" she questioned, blinking a few times. "It's part of the game."

"Making your friends cry isn't part of Truth or Dare," Little Miss Whoops argued.

Before anymore could be said, Little Miss Sunshine stepped in between the naughty Little Miss and the rest of the girls. "How about we do something else?" she suggested. Then she walked over to Little Miss Curious and wiped away the tears on her face. "I'd love to try different hairstyles on you if you'd let me."

She was thankful for her friend when she realized that she was trying to get her mind off of what just happened. She nodded and followed the yellow Little Miss to the other side of the room where there was a few chairs. She sat in one and watched as Little Miss Sunshine bent over to open the pink bag, going through it and pulling out hair supplies and makeup.

"Come on, everyone," Little Miss Sunshine encouraged them. She put the beauty products on the table before turning back to Little Miss Curious, carefully removing her bow which made her yellow hair fall into her face.

Pushing the hair out of her eyes, she saw that one by one the other Little Misses joined them, some of them offering makeovers to their friends. For a moment Little Miss Curious was distracted from them when Little Miss Sunshine started pulling on her hair. But a commotion made her look back up just in time to see Little Miss Daredevil stumbling backwards.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "I'm not putting on any of that junk!"

Little Miss Giggles was laughing under her breath, but she managed to say," Aww, come on, it's not that bad." She picked up some lipstick along with a mirror, but when she tried to paint her lips, she couldn't stay still from all her giggling and she ended up drawing a dark red line on her face. One look in the mirror made her laugh even harder.

"Just put on some lipstick," Little Miss Bossy suggested in a demanding tone, and before Little Miss Daredevil could object, she pushed her into a chair. A few Little Misses gathered around them, watching as Little Miss Bossy tried to put the lipstick on Little Miss Daredevil.

At first it looked like she would succeed in putting it on her lips, but when she was almost done, Little Miss Daredevil suddenly pushed her away and used her arm to wipe the makeup off only to smear it all over her face. "Oh that's just great," she muttered with a sigh. "This is why I don't mess with this junk."

Little Miss Sunshine looked up, pausing with most of Little Miss Curious's hair still in her hands. "You can get clean up in the bathroom, if you want," she told her, and instantly Little Miss Daredevil ran out of the room before anyone could stop her.

Once she was gone, everyone went back to the makeovers. "I want to see what you look like with your hair down," Little Miss Sunshine admitted as she gathered the rest of Little Miss Curious's hair, and she grabbed her bow, putting it back in. As she finished, a scream sounded just outside the room.

"What in the world?" Little Miss Helpful gasped, and she ran into the hallway with the others right behind her.

They all came to a halt when they saw Little Miss Daredevil standing in front of the Mr. Man, and Little Miss Curious felt her heart start to beat faster; she slipped behind Little Miss Magic in hopes of hiding from him.

He looked at the girls shyly without lifting his head. "Hey," he said in a quiet voice, and he shifted his feet a little.

"Mr. Nosy?" questioned Little Miss Sunshine as she walked up to him. "What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer, Little Miss Scary took a step forward. "I'll tell you what he's doing here: He's spying on us!"

As soon as she said that, the others gasped in surprise before starting to throw accusations at him. Little Miss Curious watched for a few moments, frowning. Then she realized that she couldn't just stand back while her friends insulted him and made him feel bad about himself. She ran in between him and the girls, holding her hands up. "Stop it!" she begged.

"Step aside, Miss. Curious!" Little Miss Bossy ordered.

"Yeah!" Little Miss Naughty agreed with the bossy Little Miss. "You're only defending him because you like him!"

Little Miss Curious froze, her heart now beating so fast that she was convinced it'd burst right out of her chest. She couldn't even look at the light green Mr. Man anymore, but she did move out of the way and went to go stand beside Little Miss Magic again, her eyes fixed on the floor. If he didn't know about her feelings before, he does now… She couldn't bring herself to turn to him in fear of seeing disgust or something else on his face that showed her that he didn't like her back.

"Wait a minute," Little Miss Whoops suddenly said, and Little Miss Curious glanced up a little to see her looking all around. Then she turned back to her friends. "Where's Mr. Small?"

The dark orange Little Miss realized that Mr. Nosy's best friend was missing even though they were always seen together. _Yeah, where is he?_ she wondered.

As the girls started searching for the other Mr. Man, a voice sounded behind them. "I'm right here." The Little Misses parted to reveal the small man, and he walked over to stand beside his light green friend. "This is all just a huge misunderstanding," he insisted. "We didn't mean to cause so much trouble, but my associate only wanted to know what you all were doing."

"That's no excuse for breaking into someone's house!" Little Miss Scary pointed out loudly, and she looked to the others as she added," I think we should teach them a lesson!"

Almost everyone agreed except for Little Miss Curious, and she noticed that a couple of others didn't like that idea either. Little Miss Magic was frowning at her but she said nothing. It was Little Miss Sunshine who spoke out against Little Miss Scary. "We don't need to do anything to them," she told her. "No harm's been done, so we should just let them–"

She was interrupted by the small Mr. Man who fished through his pocket and pulled out something, handing it to Little Miss Sunshine and murmuring an apology. Little Miss Curious had to lean to the side to see that it was the wrapper of a piece of candy.

 _So they were the first ones to find the silver box,_ Little Miss Curious thought, and she found herself wondering about other things. _Did they move my clothes, and made the mess in the kitchen?_ Everything was starting to make sense now. There was no ghost, only a couple of Mr. Men who were curious to know what the Little Misses were doing at Little Miss Sunshine's house.

Suddenly she realized that Little Miss Sunshine never responded to Mr. Small; she was staring down at the wrapper with an unreadable expression. Then she turned to the rest of the girls. "Yes, let's teach them a lesson," she decided, not looking at all like herself for a moment, but when she finished speaking, she giggled and bounced once in place.

"What should we do to them?" asked Little Miss Helpful, and she glanced at the Mr. Men who didn't move, only stared at the Little Misses uncertainty as they decided their punishment.

After a few moments of silence, Little Miss Naughty exclaimed," Oh, I know!"

 _Of course it'd be Miss. Naughty who thought of something…_ Little Miss Curious couldn't just stand here and watch this happen. "They did nothing wrong," she insisted.

"Nothing?" Little Miss Whoops questioned, sounding doubtful as if she didn't believe the dark orange Little Miss.

"They entered Miss. Sunshine's house without permission," Little Miss Bossy pointed out, and the others started murmuring in agreement.

"They've been spying on us!" LIttle Miss Scary shot them a glare as she talked, some of her friends joining in.

Little Miss Sunshine looked at the wrapper still in her hand. "And they ruined the special surprise I hid for someone to find," she murmured. Then she turned to Little Miss Curious. "I'm sorry, but after everything they've done, they need to be taught a lesson."

The dark orange Little Miss opened her mouth to continue to protest, but a touch on her shoulder made her glance at Little Miss Magic, noticing that she was slowly shaking her head. With a sigh, Little Miss Curious decided to give up on trying to convince her friends that they did nothing wrong. She watched as some of the girls pulled the Mr. Men into the guest room, the rest of them following behind, including Little Miss Magic.

Little Miss Curious was left alone in the hallway for a few moments before sighing again and going to join her friends, having a bad feeling about this.

She got in there just in time to see them pushing the best friends into chairs. Little Miss Curious knew what they had planned when they started gathering the makeup together, and Little Miss Scary went to the closet to try to look for something for them to wear.

 _I can't watch this,_ she thought as she turned her back on everyone and walked over to the bed where she sat down with a miserable sigh.

A dip beside her made her look up to see Little Miss Magic joining her on the bed. "I'm sorry," she said, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault," Little Miss Curious murmured as she glanced at the purple Little Miss who was busy forcing lipstick on the bigger Mr. Man while a few of her friends held him down. _Miss. Naughty just had to think of the most humiliating punishment…_

The two didn't speak again, only sat there in silence, and after a while, Little Miss Curious noticed that the girls stepped back and looked at the Mr. Men as if they were proud of what they've done. Little Miss Curious had to force herself to get up and go over there, frowning deeply when she saw her crush in the pink flowery dress. They had also put eyeliner on him, and his lips seemed thicker because of the dark red color; they even managed to put a bow in his single curl of hair.

Glancing to the side, she saw that they almost went in the same direction with the makeup for the small Mr. Man, only difference being the pink lipstick, and he was wearing a green sundress that surprisingly fit him. Why did Little Miss Sunshine have a dress that small? Little Miss Curious wondered, but she was distracted from her thoughts when she realized that her friends had also pinned flowers onto Mr. Small's black top hat.

 _They didn't deserve this…_

"So what now?" Little Miss Giggles asked, giggling under her breath as she looked around at the others.

For a moment nobody answered her. Then Little Miss Naughty spoke up, suggesting something that was just as bad as the makeovers. "We send them home like this!" There was a wicked smile on her face.

"But it's raining," Little Miss Sunshine pointed out.

Little Miss Whoops walked over to the window, opening it, and then turned to her friends. "Not anymore," she reported.

Joining her, Little Miss Curious realized that she was right. It was still wet outside, and water dipped from the trees, but the rain had stopped and the dark clouds were moving away. She could faintly hear the thunder now and she noticed the lightning in the distance. The storm was leaving the town behind.

The voice of the naughty Little Miss made Little Miss Curious glance back at her. "So it's settled then," she declared, forcing Mr. Nosy to his feet before yanking his best friend out of his chair as well. "They are going to walk home like this."

"We can't do that!" the light green Mr. Man protested. "If anyone sees us, they'd make fun of us!"

"I think that's the point, Nose," Mr. Small sighed, looking up at him. "Might as well hurry on home to get out of these dresses and wipe this makeup off."

Some of the girls were glaring at them. "Maybe next time when you want to spy on us, you'll think twice!" Little Miss Scary scolded them, but her eyes revealed her doubt as if she believed this punishment wouldn't change their future decisions.

The Mr. Men murmured apologies as they made their way to the door, heads down and avoiding eye contact with anyone. Little Miss Curious watched them go. After another moment, she was unable to stand still, and she ran after them, calling out to them to wait. They came to a halt in the hallway and she joined them.

"I'm so sorry that they did this to you." She gestured to them, frowning at their outfits and makeup.

"It's not your fault," Mr. Small told her, a smile on his face, but she noticed that he was forcing it when she saw the edge of his mouth twitch. "We shouldn't have disturbed your sleepover like that." As he talked, he slightly glanced at his best friend beside him before quickly turning back to Little Miss Curious.

 _So it was Mr. Nosy's idea to come here,_ she realized. The light green Mr. Man probably wanted to know what the girls were up to so he had asked Mr. Small to come with him, and since they were here right now, the small man had agreed with his plan.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by the familiar voice. "I-I have a question," Mr. Nosy stuttered, suddenly looking really shy, and he lowered his gaze to his feet. He tugged at the bottom of the dress he had been forced to wear.

Curious, she blinked up at him. "What's that?" she asked.

"What Miss. Naughty said earlier… Is it true?"

Little Miss Curious stared at him, confused, and when she didn't reply, he glanced up at her without lifting his head. Then it all came back to her, how the purple Little Miss had blurted out that Little Miss Curious liked Mr. Nosy.

Her hands started shaking and she felt her mouth go dry so she was unable to reply with words, but she nodded, watching him closely to see his reaction. Instantly his eyes brightened. He picked her up and hugged her tightly, surprising her. Even though she could hardly breathe, she found herself enjoying this moment, him holding her like she always imagined.

For a long moment their eyes locked, and Little Miss Curious was sure he could feel her fast beating heart with how close he was. All of her worries of him not returning her feelings vanished when she saw the deep love in his gaze.

To her disappointment, he let go of her. "S-Sorry," he murmured, shifting his feet and blushing. Little Miss Curious tried to tell him that it was okay, feeling her cheeks start to burn as well, but before she could manage to form any words, he suddenly said," By the way, your hair looks better up."

The dark orange Little Miss reached behind her, realizing that her hair was still down from when Little Miss Sunshine was experimenting with it. She blushed harder and squeaked out a thanks.

Mr. Small appeared in between them. "I don't mean to interrupt your moment, but we need to go home, Nose."

Little Miss Curious opened her mouth to object, wanting to stay with the light green Mr. Man now that she knew about his feelings. But she realized that the small Mr. Man was right. The longer they stayed here, the more upset the other Little Misses will be with them.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Mr. Nosy promised, reaching for her hand and laying a soft kiss on it before turning to follow his best friend to the living room where they'd leave through the front door.

Staring after them, Little Miss Curious held on tight to her hand with her other one, replaying what just happened in her head. She was so distracted that she didn't realized someone was beside her until her friend started speaking.

"So it's a good thing Miss. Naughty spilled the beans after all."

Little Miss Curious turned to Little Miss Magic. "Huh?" she asked, confused.

"If she hadn't said in front of him that you like him, who knows how long the two of you would have kept your feelings for each other hidden?" A teasing smile crossed the light brown Little Miss's face. "Everyone else in Dillydale has been waiting for you two to get together!"

Little Miss Curious felt herself blush again. _Are we together though?_ she suddenly wondered. All he said was that he'd see her tomorrow; he didn't say anything about changing the way things were between them. _He did kiss my hand,_ she remembered, staring down at it.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by a gentle nudge which dragged her attention back to Little Miss Magic. "Come on, let's join the others."

The two entered the room, and immediately Little Miss Sunshine stepped in Little Miss Curious's way. "I'm so sorry that we had to do that, Miss. Curious," she apologized, frowning at the dark orange Little Miss.

"It's okay," she assured her friend. "You only did what you thought you had to do. I guess it really wasn't right for them to sneak in without us knowing." _But if they hadn't, I would never had found out that Mr. Nosy likes me back,_ she told herself, unable to be upset with the Mr. Men like the others were.

Little Miss Sunshine opened her mouth as if to say something, but before she could get a word out, Little Miss Magic called from the center of the room. "I have great news everybody!" she announced, and she glanced at Little Miss Curious, who knew what she wanted to say. She nodded, giving her permission to be the first one to tell their friends. "Miss. Curious and Mr. Nosy are officially a thing!"

"Well it's not _official_ yet," Little Miss Curious corrected her.

She was suddenly surrounded, her friends asking her so many questions that her head was starting to spin, and she was thankful when Little Miss Sunshine suggested that they give her some space.

"So what exactly happened?" Little Miss Chatterbox inquired as soon as the girls took a few steps away from Little Miss Curious. "Did he confess his feelings to you?" she went on before the curious Little Miss could answer. "Did you two have a moment?" She gasped and leaned closer to her. "Did he kiss you?"

Glancing around, Little Miss Curious noticed that her other friends wanted to know the answers to those questions as well. "Well he asked if what Miss. Naughty said about me liking him was true," she started, but before she could finish telling them what happened, she was interrupted.

"You're welcome." There was smug look on Little Miss Naughty's face, and Little Miss Curious blinked at her in confusion. "He would never have even asked you that if I hadn't said anything," she pointed out, crossing her arms. "You owe me one."

All Little Miss Curious could do was stare at her. _Owe you what?_ She didn't understand.

"Don't listen to her," Little Miss Scary advised her, pushing her purple friend away.

Little Miss Whoops leaned forward. "So what happened then?"

She began to explain again, telling them that she had nodded shyly when he asked her that question and he hugged her almost immediately after that. She even told them that he commented on her hair, saying how he preferred it up. Most of the others listened to her every word, seeming very interested. The only one who clearly didn't care was Little Miss Naughty, who was standing there, arms still crossed with an annoyed look on her face.

"Before they left, he kissed my hand and said he'd see me tomorrow," Little Miss Curious finished, gripping on tight to her hand with the other one as she replayed that moment for a second time in her mind.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by her friends going "Awww". Her cheeks started burning as she blushed, and she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Are we just going to stand around and gossip for the rest of the night or are we going to do something fun?" Little Miss Naughty huffed, and she turned her back on everyone, stopping when she got to the bed. "Let's tell scary stories again!" She glanced hopefully at Little Miss Scary.

The red Little Miss looked ready to agree, but the others were shaking their heads. "Why don't we finish the makeovers?" Little Miss Sunshine suggested, walking over to the table where all the beauty products still were.

Little Miss Scary frowned but nodded anyways and followed some of the Little Misses. For a moment Little Miss Naughty stayed where she was before joining them as well, and even Little Miss Daredevil went over there, though she quickly declined Little Miss Giggles's offer to put lipstick on her.

Little Miss Curious picked up a mirror and looked in it as she pulled out her bow. She tried to fix her hair, but she couldn't do that and hold the mirror at the same time.

"Here, let me help." Little Miss Magic appeared by her side, taking the mirror from her friend.

"Thanks." The dark orange Little Miss stared into the mirror and started working on her hair, skillfully putting it back into the question mark like she always did every morning before leaving her house.

As she put the bow back into her hair, she suddenly noticed that Little Miss Magic was smiling at her. "What?' she questioned in confusion, lowering her arms.

"I'm just so happy for you," she confessed, putting the mirror on the table. "Now you two can have a relationship instead of acting like a couple of shy school kids." Her tone was teasing, and she playfully nudged her.

Little Miss Curious blushed and nodded. She watched as her friend went over to a group of Little Misses who were looking in a large mirror and sharing the work that they did on one another. But soon her mind started to wander.

 _I hope we can have a relationship,_ she thought, reminding herself once again that he didn't say anything about that. Of course she was excited to know that he liked her back, but she didn't want to get her hopes up only to find out that he doesn't want to take the next step forward. Only time will tell, she realized. She just had to wait and see where this new discovery will take them; rather they started dating or stayed the way they were now, she was just glad to finally know that he also had feelings for her.

She was suddenly distracted by a cheerful voice. "Let me see what color looks best on you!" Little Miss Sunshine picked up several things of lipstick, putting them on the table in front of Little Miss Curious, who was sitting in a chair.

Little Miss Curious watched her go through the pile of lipsticks, murmuring to herself. As she got to work, Little Miss Curious still found her mind whirling with thoughts of Mr. Nosy.

 _I can't wait to see him tomorrow!_ She wondered what the new day would bring. All she knew was that it would be the beginning of something wonderful now that she knew her crush liked her back.

* * *

 **Please review! No flames Please!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
